Cher Journal
by Ejes
Summary: Etudiante fraîchement transférée, Kagura tient un journal où elle y raconte ses journées, ses joies, ses peines, ses rencontres, et notamment ses interactions avec un certain sadique... Eleve fainéant et imbu de lui-même, Okita commence à raconter dans un cahier son quotidien, véritable recueil de plaisanteries douteuses. Surtout à l'encontre de la nouvelle élève de sa classe...
1. Septembre

_Me voilà de retour ! Voilà longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit, et ça me manquait ;A; Cette fanfiction aura un format un peu différent de ce dont j'ai l'habitude, puisqu'elle est sous forme de journaux intimes. Au début, j'avais prévu de le faire en mode drabble, c'est à dire de poster un chapitre par entrée de journal, mais certaines ne sont pas assez intéressantes pour être postées telles quelles... Du coup, ça va être fait mois par mois (de Septembre à Mars =) ) Concernant le rythme de parution, je n'en sais rien, probablement une fois par semaine ^^_

**_Disclaimer : Gintama appartient à Sorachi Hideaki~_**

* * *

><p><em>3 Septembre<em>

Pourquoi me suis-je forcé d'écrire un stupide journal ?

Une nouvelle élève est arrivée aujourd'hui. Le prof a dit qu'elle venait de Chine. Pas grand chose à dire à son sujet, sinon qu'elle attire l'attention avec ses cheveux roux et ses grands yeux bleus... On ne peut pas la manquer. De toute évidence, elle n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude. Ni même l'eau froide. Son Japonais est atroce, et vu qu'elle a été installée à côté de moi, elle n'a pas cessé de me parler. Sa voix est insupportable. Je ne lui ai pas répondu, elle a fini par comprendre. Son intérêt à mon égard est normal, après tout je suis le plus beau garçon de la classe. Mais une fille aussi banale qu'elle ne mérite pas mon attention. J'ai des principes, quand même.

_5 Septembre_

Cher journal,

Voilà trois jours que j'ai débarqué dans ce lycée, et franchement, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. La plupart des élèves font comme si je n'existais pas – parce que je suis étrangère. Le prof a sûrement eu son diplôme dans une pochette surprise, il fume en classe, et les élèves sont bizarres. L'un d'eux vide un pot de mayonnaise sur sa nourriture chaque midi. Une autre harcèle le prof. Il y a cette fille qui veut nous persuader qu'elle est un mec, ce mec aux cheveux longs qui frôle la trentaine et traîne avec un(e?) autre déguisé en canard. Et puis il y a mon voisin. Anego (Shimura Tae, la seule qui s'est montrée gentille avec moi pour l'instant) m'a dit de ne pas prêter attention à lui, qu'il était un abruti imbu de sa personne. Rien que le voir m'irrite, en fait. Il me prend de haut, mais il va vite le regretter...

_15 Septembre_

Stupide bout de papier,

Rien à signaler aujourd'hui. Je suis arrivé en retard, j'ai dormi en cours. J'ai glissé du tabasco dans la mayonnaise d'Hijikata et je l'ai regardé s'étouffer lentement. Le plus drôle a été quand je lui ai proposé un bout de pain pour faire passer, et qu'il n'a pas vu la poudre de piment dessus... Le moins drôle a été quand ce crétin de prof m'a expédié au tableau corriger tous les exercices toute la journée en représailles. Il a dit que la prochaine fois il appellerait ma famille pour se plaindre de mon comportement. Je vais tâcher d'être plus discret, ou de changer de cible.

_30 Septembre_

Cher journal,

Cette fois, j'ai craqué. Hier soir, j'étais chargée de nettoyer la classe avec Okita Sougo, mon voisin de classe. Comme d'habitude il ne m'a pas adressé la parole, et, au moment de partir, il m'a signalé un bout de papier qui restait au fond à jeter, me demandant si ça me dérangeait de m'en occuper en ajoutant qu'il était un peu pressé. Je n'y ai pas vu de problème, et quand je suis allée récupérer le "papier", j'ai vu que c'était en fait une boîte remplie de cafards. Vivants. Ce matin, je suis arrivée tôt et j'ai mis une punaise tout au bout de ses chaussures. Quel bonheur que de le voir boiter toute la journée.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! C'est une fanfiction assez risquée pour moi, parce qu'il n'y a pas de cliffhanger à la fin : vous n'êtes pas tenus en haleine à vous demander ce qui va se passer... Mais le découpage par mois était le plus simple à réaliser, alors même s'il n'y a pas un suspense de malade, j'espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine pour le mois d'octobre ! '^'<em>

_En plus vous apprendrez plein d'idées rigolotes à ne pas reproduire à la maison pour pourrir la vie de vos camarades!_


	2. Octobre

_Me voilà de retour avec le mois d'octobre ! J'espère que pour l'instant ça vous plaît, même si, j'en conviens, le découpage en mois n'est pas forcément le plus judicieux pour vous tenir en haleine..._

_Mais n'ayez crainte ! Ce chapitre marque le début des hostilités entre nos deux protagonistes et met en place un scénario dramatique! De quoi vous donner envie de découvrir la suite!_

* * *

><p><em>8 Octobre<em>

Une semaine depuis que la chinoise (China, comme je l'appelle, pour bien lui rappeler qu'elle n'est qu'une étrangère ici) a déclaré la guerre. Outre les lames de cutter glissées dans ses cahiers, j'ai réussi à saupoudrer ses vêtements de sport de poudre à gratter. Elle s'est tortillée pendant tout le cours d'athlétisme. Quand j'ai découvert que son frère avait intégré le lycée en même temps, et qu'il était fort, je me suis un peu méfié, mais il semblerait qu'il se fiche de savoir ce qui arrive à sa sœur. Même si c'est un souci en moins, je ne sais pas pourquoi, avoir découvert ça m'a mis de mauvaise humeur. Probablement parce que je tuerais quiconque maltraiterait ma sœur. Mais au moins, il ne s'interposera pas.

_12 Octobre_

Cher journal,

Ça fait trois jours que Papy n'est pas rentré à la maison. Kamui agit généralement comme si je n'étais pas là, alors l'ambiance est un peu pesante. Le week-end prochain, je vais faire du shopping avec Anego, Kyuubei et Sa-Chan. Au début je les trouvais un peu bizarres, mais une fois qu'on les connaît on s'y habitue, je suppose. C'est au Sadique de jouer : j'ai remplacé son sandwich au Nutella par un sandwich tartiné de crottes de Sadaharu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ignorais que quelqu'un pouvait devenir vert pour de vrai... Il a passé l'après-midi à vomir. Le prof me soupçonne mais n'a aucune preuve. Hijikata est venu me voir pour me dire que j'avais tout son soutien, et le gorille (je crois qu'il s'appelle Kondo, mais Anego l'appelle Gorilla) m'a dit qu'il était content de voir que le Sadique se faisait des amis, mais m'a demandé de ne pas aller trop loin non plus.

Amis, lui et moi ? Jamais !

_20 Octobre_

Une semaine que je ne suis pas retourné en cours. Shimura, la déléguée, est venue m'apporter les cours et savoir si tout allait bien. On s'est tous les deux mis d'accord à dire que j'étais malade à cause de la vacherie de China. J'espère qu'elle se sentira coupable. Les choses commencent à aller mieux, je pense revenir bientôt, mais... Tout peut basculer du jour au lendemain. J'ai appelé le lycée, le prof est d'accord pour que je laisse mon téléphone allumé. Au cas où.

_22 Octobre_

Cher journal,

Le Sadique n'est toujours pas revenu. Au début j'étais plutôt fière, mais je commence à me dire que ça n'a aucun rapport avec moi. Anego change toujours de sujet quand je tente d'en parler, Kondo et Hijikata échangent des regards lourds et inquiets, et Ginpachi-sensei m'a dit qu'il était parfois bon de ne pas poser trop de questions. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais ça m'a l'air plutôt important, et je déteste ne pas savoir. Sinon, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de parler de ma sortie shopping ! C'était super sympa, je me suis achetée un manteau pour cet hiver ! On a mangé des taiyaki (des gâteaux en forme de poisson avec du chocolat dedans) et c'était bon ! On a croisé Yamazaki, un garçon de la classe et le chef du club de Badminton, avec un sac énorme rempli d'Anpan. Il doit avoir une famille nombreuse, pour en acheter autant !

_25 Octobre_

Me voilà de retour en cours. Je tente d'ignorer les regards de pitié de ceux qui savent. Le regard inquiet et interrogateur d'Hijikata. La lueur de sympathie dans les yeux du prof. Je me concentre sur le seul regard qui n'est pas tourné vers moi : China.

Elle m'a ignoré toute la journée, et sans que je sache trop pourquoi, ça m'a fait plaisir. J'ai presque été content de m'asseoir sur ma chaise sans voir que le siège était trempé, de me réveiller en sursaut lorsque j'ai senti qu'elle me dessinait sur la figure. Elle a continué de me traiter comme si je n'étais pas parti. Quand j'ai ouvert mon casier à chaussures, il y avait un mot scotché sur la porte "Ne crois même pas que je vais y aller mollo." Ça m'a fait sourire.

* * *

><p><em>Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le mois suivant! (ouais je sais c'est pas très facile à comprendre)<em>

_En plus, comme ce sera Noël, une surprise vous attendra... Je travaille à fond pour qu'elle soit prête à temps ! =D_


	3. Novembre

_Joyeux Noël ! Je vous l'avais promis, un cadeau vous attend. Effectivement, ce n'est pas une, mais DEUX sorties aujourd'hui ! Ce chapitre, et une fanfiction de Noël~  
>Cette histoire semble mieux reçue que ce que j'espérais, et je vous en remercie! <em>

_Sans plus tarder, voici le mois de Novembre!_

* * *

><p><em>9 Novembre<em>

Cher journal,

Papy est encore parti. Il a même oublié que mon anniversaire était il y a une semaine. Il a dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant un bon mois, que Kamui et moi devions veiller l'un sur l'autre. Mais ces derniers temps, cet abruti de grand frère a changé. Avant il m'ignorait, mais là il commence à être agressif. A me dire que je n'ai rien à faire là. Qu'il invite des amis et qu'il espère bien ne pas me voir. Je ne suis pas un modèle d'enfant parfait, mais je n'aime vraiment pas ses amis. Takasugi, Abuto, et d'autres brutes dont j'ignore le nom. On dirait que pour se faire accepter il doit montrer qu'il est celui qui règne à la maison. Je fais mon possible pour rentrer le plus tard possible le soir.

J'ai retrouvé les semelles de mes chaussures d'extérieurs tâchées d'un liquide rouge. Anego m'a dit que c'était probablement de l'encre, mais connaissant le Sadique, c'est sûrement du sang d'animal. Pour me venger, j'envisage de coller toutes les pages de ses cahiers, ou de les arracher et de les scotcher dans le désordre. Oui, je ferai ça demain soir. Ça me donnera une excuse pour rentrer plus tard.

_11 Novembre_

Ce matin, j'ai trouvé China de très bonne humeur. Elle m'a fredonné un bonjour qui ne présageait rien de bon. J'ai inspecté mon casier, ma table, ma chaise, rien d'anormal. C'est à dire que c'était totalement anormal. Le cours a commencé, je n'écoutais qu'à moitié, mon cahier ouvert devant moi... Et j'ai vu le scotch. En parcourant tout le cahier, j'ai compris ce qu'elle avait fait. A chacun de mes cahiers. Elle était en train de glousser et avait les larmes aux yeux, sûrement à force de s'empêcher de rire. Elle n'a même pas vu le prof lancer la craie jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui atterrisse dans la tête. Je lui ai adressé un sourire victorieux. Et je me suis pris une craie aussi.

Pendant un moment, je me suis dit que j'aimerai figer le temps. Ne pas avoir à rentrer à la maison. Rester ici, avec pour seule préoccupation réfléchir à des représailles (sans oublier les attaques subtiles sur Hijikata que je ne mentionne pas ici). Puis j'ai réalisé à quel point c'était égoïste de ma part... Je m'en veux d'avoir pu penser à un truc pareil.

_20 Novembre_

Cher journal,

Je voudrais disparaître. Juste cesser d'exister. La vie à la maison devient un enfer. Les amis de Kamui sont de plus en plus souvent là, et quand j'évoque l'idée que je pourrais inviter du monde aussi, il me regarde froidement en me disant "Je doute fortement que tu aies envie de me les présenter". Et il a raison. Je le déteste. Il passe beaucoup de temps devant la télé, dans la salle à manger j'écourte donc au maximum mes temps de repas. Anego a remarqué que je perdais du poids et s'est inquiétée, mais je lui ai dit que c'était juste un rhume. Point positif, comme je reste tard pour travailler, mes notes sont en hausse. Au moins une chose de bien.

Avant de rentrer, j'ai couvert le bureau du Sadique de nuoc-mâm. L'odeur de poisson pourri va s'incruster dans le bois.

_21 Novembre_

Quand je suis rentré dans la classe, l'odeur de poisson fermenté était infecte. Le prof a même du improviser une séance de sport à l'extérieur le temps d'aérer.

On a commencé à courir, et China s'est évanouie. Shimura m'a dit qu'elle avait dit qu'elle était malade. Elle ne m'avait pas semblé en mauvaise santé, pourtant. Le prof a décidé que je serai celui qui la porterait à l'infirmerie. Au moins je pouvais sécher. Au moment de la laisser à l'infirmière, j'ai remarqué une marque violacée sur son poignet, comme si on l'avait empoignée violemment. Sûrement mon imagination.

Je ne l'ai pas revue de la journée.

* * *

><p><em>Encore une fois, joyeux Noël ! La semaine prochaine, le mois de décembre!<em>


	4. Décembre

_Bonne année à tous ! Si vous me "followez" (ouais si vous me suivez quoi) vous avez peut être remarqué que j'ai posté une fic de nouvel an mais seulement en anglais. Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas prévu de la traduire pour le moment (plutôt occupée), peut être le ferai-je, rien de certain, mais elle perdra sa valeur de "fanfic de nouvel an"..._

_Bref, voici les péripéties de nos rivaux sur ce mois de décembre!_

* * *

><p><em>3 Décembre<em>

Cher journal,

Depuis mon évanouissement, je me force à manger plus. Je me lève plus tôt pour déjeuner tranquillement, et je m'efforce d'oublier Kamui le soir. A de rares occasions, il me pousse si je suis dans son chemin, ou me fait des croche-pied d'un air moqueur. J'aimerai que Papy revienne. Mais je dois être forte.

Ces derniers temps, des lycéennes ont des problèmes avec des mecs un peu louches, le soir, quand elles rentrent. La police nous conseille de rentrer en groupe. Toutes mes amies habitent de l'autre côté de la ville, mais comme le Sadique fait le même chemin il m'a proposé de rentrer avec moi "pour être sûr que je ne suis pas celle qui agresse ces jeunes filles". J'ai refusé, parce que ça voudrait dire rentrer tôt. J'ai répondu trop vite, je crois qu'il s'est posé des questions. J'ai dit que je travaillais. Il a hoché la tête mais je ne sais pas si je l'ai convaincu.

Il a l'air plutôt ailleurs, ces derniers temps.

_5 Décembre_

Je déteste l'hiver. Il fait froid et les maladies se propagent, empirent. Empirent. Empirent.

China n'a plus l'air anorexique, mais des cernes se creusent sous ses yeux. Et j'ai l'impression que son refus que je la raccompagne n'a aucun lien avec moi. J'essaie de me changer les idées comme je peux, alors je m'intéresse à son cas. J'ai remarqué qu'elle fixe toujours ses pieds quand elle croise son frère. Elle rentre la tête dans les épaules. Je crains de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. De faire le lien avec les bleus qu'elle a parfois.

Finalement, ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de se changer les idées. Maintenant j'ai deux sujets de préoccupation.

_14 décembre_

Cher journal,

Le 8 Décembre, le Sadique a arrêté de venir en cours, encore une fois. Le 12, c'est Hijikata qui est parti. Kondo a une tête d'enterrement. J'ai proposé à Anego de se partager le travail (apporter les cours aux absents), j'apporterai au Sadique ses feuilles. Anego m'a dit d'une voix douce qu'elle comprenait mon envie de savoir, mais que je n'y découvrirai probablement rien de réjouissant. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. Pire, j'imagine, et mon estomac fait des nœuds rien qu'en pensant aux scénarios sinistres qui j'ai imaginés. J'y vais demain soir, et malgré mon envie de savoir, j'angoisse un peu.

_15 décembre_

China est passée, tout à l'heure. Au début, je l'ai envoyée bouler en lui disant de simplement déposer les feuilles devant la porte, que j'étais malade et que c'était contagieux. Mais elle a refusé de partir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était prête à camper devant la porte si nécessaire. Au bout de vingt minutes, j'ai cédé : il faisait un froid atroce à l'extérieur, ma sœur m'en aurait probablement voulu de la laisser dehors. Quand elle a vu mon air pâle, mes cernes, mes yeux rouges et gonflés, elle a fait un pas en arrière. Puis elle a demandé si elle pouvait rentrer d'une toute petite voix.

Je lui ai servi du thé, sans rien dire. Elle est restée muette aussi, ses yeux parcourant la pièce, sûrement à la recherche de ce qui avait pu me mettre dans cet état. J'ai fini par lui dire. Son regard s'est rempli de larmes, mais elle n'a rien dit. Juste hoché la tête.

On a fini notre thé dans le plus grand silence, elle a posé les feuilles de cours sur la table, et elle est partie. Juste avant de remettre ses chaussures, elle m'a prit la main un court instant, m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a dit "J'ai connu ça aussi. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, appelle moi. Dis moi s'il y a du nouveau, d'accord ?" et puis elle est partie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ses mots m'ont mis les larmes aux yeux.

_17 décembre_

Cher journal,

Pourquoi dois-je revivre ces événements ? Cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas l'élément central, je n'en suis que le témoin. Mais ça ne rend pas les choses moins difficiles.

En début de cours, Ginpachi-sensei nous a demandé d'une voix douce de nous taire. D'ordinaire personne n'écoute, mais son ton était différent. Il nous a expliqué qu'Okita avait une grande sœur, qui était très malade depuis longtemps. Qu'elle avait la tuberculose, que c'était une maladie qui affectait les poumons. Début décembre, son état s'est aggravé, et elle a du être hospitalisée. Mais malheureusement, les médecins n'ont rien pu faire, et elle est décédée dans la matinée.

Il nous a demandé d'effectuer une minute de silence. Kondo, Hijikata et moi ne l'avons pas écouté. On s'est tous les trois levé et on a quitté la salle de classe. Le prof n'a rien dit.

Quand on est arrivés à l'hôpital, le personnel nous a dit que seule la famille était autorisée. Hijikata a répondu qu'ils n'avaient plus de famille. Alors l'infirmière nous a accompagné jusqu'à une chambre au lit vide, avec le Sadique assis sur une chaise, le regard perdu, et un homme en blouse blanche qui lui parlait d'une voix douce.

Hijikata a demandé au médecin si c'était vrai. Lorsque le médecin a confirmé, il a pâli et s'est effondré. Il a commencé à pleurer en silence. Kondo avait le visage décomposé, mais il m'a poussée vers le Sadique avant de poser une main sur l'épaule d'Hijikata.

J'étais petite quand ma mère est morte, malade aussi, mais je me rappelle que j'étais si triste qu'aucune parole ne pouvait atténuer la douleur. Alors j'ai juste pris une chaise, je l'ai collée à celle du Sadique, et je me suis assise, la tête sur son épaule, sa main dans la mienne. Aucun de nous n'a bougé, et il s'est endormi.

Kondo a fini par le porter jusque chez lui on a suivi. J'ai préparé des chocolats chauds et des choses à grignoter, on a allumé la télé et Hijikata s'est absorbé dedans, pour ne plus avoir à réfléchir.

Quand le Sadique s'est réveillé, il nous a demandé de rester dormir chez lui. Demain commenceront toutes les procédures administratives et il a dit qu'il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de tout gérer seul. J'ai proposé de demander à Ginpachi-sensei de venir aussi, en temps qu'adulte il en savait peut être un peu plus. Le Sadique a accepté.

Je suis passée à la maison prendre des affaires, j'en profite pour écrire dans ce carnet. Kamui n'est pas encore rentré, alors j'en profite un peu. Je vais faire des courses en partant, pour être sûre qu'Okita ne manque de rien.

Il est hors de question qu'il se sente abandonné et finisse comme mon frère.

* * *

><p><em>Cette année ne commence pas avec le chapitre le plus joyeux de mon répertoire... Mais j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même. Laissez un commentaire si vous le souhaitez, et à la semaine prochaine!<em>


	5. Janvier

**Bonjour! Si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez passer à l'histoire de suite, mais j'aimerais dire quelques mots à propos de la fusillade qui a eu lieu hier à Charlie Hebdo, faisant 12 victimes. Il existe des gens qui ne voient que la violence pour résoudre les problèmes. Qui donnent la mort parce qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord. Ces assassinats sont cruels, injustifiés, inhumains. La France est un pays où la presse peut s'exprimer librement, et même si je n'ai jamais été une grande fan de l'humour du journal, je me suis contentée de passer mon chemin. Je trouve absurde et révoltant d'en arriver là. Mais peu importe combien de têtes tomberont, les plumes continueront de s'agiter. Surtout, ne stigmatisez pas, je refuse d'entendre que ces hommes ont fait ça au nom d'une religion quelconque. Les religions prônent l'amour et l'entraide, et condamnent le meurtre. Je doute que la moindre religion juge leur cause juste. Aussi longtemps que la France sera libre, l'expression le sera aussi. Je suis Charlie et si je tombe, dix autres viendront me remplacer.  
><strong>**Sur ces mots, je vous laisse retourner à ce chapitre!**

* * *

><p><em>4 Janvier<em>

La vie a repris son cours, tranquillement. La première semaine a été atroce. Heureusement, il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec moi. Je sais qu'Hijikata a sûrement autant souffert que moi. Pourquoi se mentir ? Tout le monde savait pertinemment les sentiments qu'il avait pour ma sœur. L'enterrement s'est déroulé sans encombre. C'était une cérémonie simple, et vu que Mitsuba était ma seule famille encore vivante... Les gens de la classe étaient présents. China est resté auprès de moi toute la journée, à me parler de tout et de rien. J'ai demandé au prof ce qu'elle avait voulu dire en me disant qu'elle était passée par là, j'ai appris pour sa mère. Je vois bien qu'elle souffre de revivre ça à travers moi, alors je me suis forcé de m'intéresser à ce qu'elle disait, à rire à ses blagues stupides. J'ai même eu le courage de glisser de l'huile de foie de morue dans son verre. Elle m'a vidé le verre sur la tête et le prof l'a engueulée. Et puis le temps a passé. Les services sociaux ont cherché à me placer, Kondo a proposé d'être mon tuteur pour l'année qui me sépare de mes 18 ans. Je fais donc une colocation avec lui. Le 25 au matin, j'ai trouvé une pile de cadeau devant le sapin. Ils étaient tous anonymes, mais l'un d'eux contenait une crotte de chien et un mot "la trêve est terminée". Au fond de la boîte, un bâton d'encens avec un étiquette "pour ta sœur". Et puis à la fin des vacances, je suis retourné en cours. J'ai été prier avec Zaki, Hijikata et Kondo pour la nouvelle année, et même si la douleur est toujours là, je suis capable de reprendre ma vie normalement.

Je dois d'ailleurs encore me venger des magazines pornos qui sont tombés quand j'ai ouvert mon casier à chaussures, devant une quarantaine de personnes.

_6 Janvier_

Cher journal,

J'ai vu Papy en coup de vent tout à l'heure. Il est rentré à la maison, m'a demandé si tout se passait bien entre Kamui et moi. Je lui ai dit que Kamui invitait très souvent des amis un peu étranges à la maison, mais il a juste souri en me disant qu'il fallait que je laisse Kamui vivre un peu sa vie, que j'étais grande et que je ne pouvais plus l'avoir que pour moi. Notons que ce fabuleux grand-frère m'a fait une clef de bras hier parce que j'ai voulu attraper la brique de jus d'orange alors qu'elle était "à lui". Mais quand Papy m'a annoncé qu'il repartait pour une durée indéterminée, j'ai su que ça ne valait pas le coup de se plaindre. Quand j'étais petite il passait beaucoup de temps avec nous, mais à la mort de Mamy tout a changé. Il s'est mis à travailler de plus en plus, a quitter la maison pendant de longues durées, laissant Kamui s'occuper de moi. Sauf qu'au lieu de prendre soin de sa sœur, il appelait une baby-sitter et sortait traîner toute la journée. Notre abandon ne m'affectait même plus. Dès l'instant où je suis majeure (novembre prochain...) je quitte cette maison.

J'étais un peu à court d'idées pour le Sadique (hier il a "trébuché" sur moi alors qu'il avait un sceau rempli d'œufs frais dans les mains), mais Anego m'a suggéré de mettre du scotch double face sous ses chaussures et sous les pieds de sa chaise. Elle a testé une marque sur le Gorille qui est plutôt efficace. Je vais essayer !

_14 Janvier_

Aujourd'hui j'ai aspergé China d'eau oxygénée. Elle n'a pas compris ce que c'était et m'a dit qu'elle était déçue de me voir faire une attaque aussi faible. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête demain, avec ses cheveux décolorés de manière inégale !

Elle a gardé son écharpe toute la journée. Lorsque le prof lui a demandé de la retirer parce qu'il faisait chaud dans la classe, elle a refusé. A un moment, elle a bougé et j'ai vu la couleur de son cou. Je ne peux quand même pas être le seul à remarquer les bleus qui apparaissent sur sa peau ?!

J'ai croisé le regard de Shimura et j'ai su que je n'étais pas le seul. Elle m'a fait signe de la rejoindre après les cours pour parler. Elle en sait peut-être plus.

_15 Janvier_

Cher journal,

Anego me cache quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais hier soir elle est partie en vitesse, et quand je lui ai demandé de me filer un coup de main pour les maths elle m'a dit qu'elle était pressée et qu'on verrait une autre fois.

Mon cou me fait mal. Je fais mon possible pour le camoufler, mais je crois que le prof l'a vu. Je revois encore le regard froid de Kamui alors que je suffoquais, je l'entends encore me dire d'un ton glacial que la prochaine fois que je lui manque de respect, il me brisera la nuque. Je devrais partir, mais je ne peux pas. Il est la seule famille qu'il me reste. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Sinon, ce matin, j'ai remarqué avec horreur que mes cheveux avaient des tâches blondes un peu partout ! J'ai mis un moment à comprendre que ça venait de l'eau du Sadique. J'ai percé une cartouche d'encre et je l'ai vidée sur sa chemise blanche, dans le dos. Il n'a rien vu. Je dois encore trouver comment rattraper mes cheveux !

_20 janvier_

Le plan que Shimura et moi avons monté prend place, peu à peu. Quand elle parle à China de ses bleus, elle évoque des chutes, il faut donc trouver une autre solution. Tant que nous n'avons pas eu de véritables aveux de sa part, on ne peut pas tout mettre à exécution. Ça me rend malade de laisser tout ça passer comme si c'était normal. Shimura tente de me faire oublier l'idée de la vengeance personnelle, mais en vérité je pense que ça va se finir comme ça. Elle m'a dit que tout ce que ça apporterait, ce serait des représailles sur China. C'est bien la seule chose qui m'empêche d'aller détruire un ou deux visages.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai saupoudré de sable le bento de China. Quand je pense qu'à son arrivée, je la trouvais insignifiante... Elle est devenue mon jouet préféré.

Et personne, _personne_ n'abîme mes jouets.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilàààà~ Février jeudi prochain ^^<strong>

**Sinon, à titre purement informatif, j'ai réalisé le week-end dernier un shooting avec une amie où nous faisions Okita et Kagura. Je suis impatiente de voir les photos (certaines étant du combat, d'autres du troll, et enfin un peu de romance, parce que je suis une fangirl~ )**


	6. Février

_Aaah j'ai failli oublier qu'on était jeudi, à courir partout ! Du coup je vais vous épargner mes bavardages, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>1er février<em>

Cher journal,

Le week-end dernier, Anego a voulu qu'on aille à la piscine. Je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas nager, mais elle a insisté et je n'ai pas pu refuser. Kyuubei, Otsuu, Sa-chan sont aussi venues.

Dès qu'elles m'ont vues en maillot de bain, elles ont forcément vu les traces "d'affection" de Kamui, à savoir une trace de pied dans le dos (j'étais dans le chemin) ou diverses traces de pincements. Difficile de dire que c'était dû à une chute, mais je ne voulais pas dire la vérité non plus.

Anego m'a dit qu'une situation pareille n'était pas normale, et que je devais absolument en parler avant qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose de grave. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas encore prête, et elle m'a dit qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle serait toujours là pour parler. Je n'ai pas encore atteint le point de non-retour, la situation est encore vivable et je n'ai pas envie que Kamui ait des problèmes – ça affecterait sévèrement la réputation de Papy, et je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Anego a sûrement raison : un jour les choses risquent de trop gravement dégénérer. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que je réagirai à temps.

_8 Février_

Je ne sais pas si c'est la pression, la petite dépression due à la découverte d'un album photo de ma sœur et moi quand nous étions tout petits avec nos parents, ou simplement l'attelle à la main de China, qui s'est "accidentellement foulé le doigt en se cognant dans une porte", mais j'ai eu les nerfs à vif toute la journée, et me voilà exclu pendant trois jours. Je pense que l'administration aurait été plus sévère si Ginpachi-sensei ne s'en était pas mêlé : je pense qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne l'admet. En temps que prof, ce type est un incapable, mais en temps que personne, c'est sûrement l'individu qui se soucie le plus de ses élèves.

Bref, j'ai peut-être cassé le nez d'un autre élève aujourd'hui. Et il n'est pas impossible que ce ne soit pas un accident.

Disons que j'ai eu l'avantage de l'effet de surprise. J'ai vu Takasugi, Kamui et leur bande encercler un petit groupe de première année, parce que l'un d'eux avait bousculé Takasugi. Alors qu'ils plaisantaient sur la punition qu'ils allaient leur infliger, j'ai tapé sur l'épaule de Kamui et j'ai envoyé mon poing droit dans sa figure. Je suis assez doué en combat pour esquiver les coups qu'il m'a retourné – sans parler de ceux de Takasugi, qui a réussi à me frapper à l'oreille, me désorientant. Si les enseignants n'étaient pas intervenus immédiatement, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau...

Mais je ne regrette rien. Si je pouvais, je démolirai ce type sur le champ.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de couvrir les cahiers de China de gelée.

_14 février_

Cher journal,

Je n'ai jamais autant détesté la Saint Valentin. Je me suis levée très tôt pour préparer des chocolats. Certains pour mes amies, d'autres pour Ginpachi-sensei (qui m'a menacée de me mettre un 0 si je ne lui en offrais pas), et d'autres encore pour le Sadique. Le nez de mon frère commence tout juste à dégonfler, et je ne pourrais pas lui être plus reconnaissante de l'avoir frappé. Le moindre changement d'expression lui faisait mal et j'ai passé une semaine entière sans trop le voir et sans subir la moindre violence. Il se lève le plus tard possible, et sèche pas mal de cours.

Mais pas ce matin, apparemment. J'ai laissé les chocolats refroidir le temps d'aller me brosser les dents, et à mon retour, il était là. La bouche barbouillée de chocolat. Et plus un seul sur la table. Il m'a accueillie d'un "sympa d'avoir pensé à moi ! Sur ce, je retourne me coucher.". Et ce fut la goutte d'eau.

Étrange, de se dire que j'ai encaissé des coups, des insultes sans broncher, mais que le voir réduire mon travail à néant, ce en quoi j'ai mis tout mon cœur pour mes amis, suffit à me faire perdre la tête. J'ai lancé ma jambe en l'air, visant (et atteignant) ses bijoux de famille. Je suis retournée dans ma chambre, j'ai pris un sac, j'y ai lancé des vêtements, ma brosse à dents et mon dentifrice, et ce journal, et je suis partie. Il n'a rien dit. Il m'a juste regardée partir. Pour l'instant, je vais aller en cours, tout simplement. Raconter toute la vérité à Anego. Au Sadique aussi, probablement.

Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça.

_15 février_

Hier, j'ai reçu une tonne de chocolats. Comme chaque année, je suppose. Mais quand China est arrivée, les larmes aux yeux, en annonçant qu'elle voulait en offrir pour tout le monde mais que son frère les avait mangés, la seule chose sur laquelle je me suis focalisé était qu'elle comptait m'en offrir. Et ils n'étaient probablement pas empoisonnés.

L'autre événement marquant, c'est qu'elle a demandé à Shimura si elle pouvait lui parler de ce qui se passait chez elle. Enfin, les choses pourraient bouger. Shimura m'a dit qu'elle avait pris des photos des blessures de China maintenant qu'elle a accepté de parler, on va pouvoir aller voir le prof. Et une assistante sociale. Éventuellement les flics. Les choses se mettaient en marche, doucement.

Ce matin, toujours accompagnée de Shimura, elle est venue me voir et m'a tout raconté. Comment son frère l'a toujours ignorée. Comment elle s'en fichait. Comment il a changé depuis qu'il traîne avec Takasugi, qu'il est devenu plus violent. Comment il lui tire les cheveux violemment au quotidien, qu'il la pince, qu'il la frappe. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'efforçait de voir le bien en lui, parce qu'il était son seul frère. Unique. Irremplaçable. Et qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer, même s'il la traitait comme une moins que rien.

Elle m'a dit tout ça d'une voix tremblante. Shimura lui tenait la main. J'avais les poings serrés et une folle envie de détruire Kamui. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait que tout ça cesse.

Et je compte bien m'assurer que ce soit le cas.

* * *

><p><em>A titre informatif, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier =)<em>


	7. Mars

_**L'heure est venue de se quitter... Pas d'inquiétudes, je compte bien revenir avec d'autres fanfictions ^_^ Voici le chapitre final de cette histoire !**_

* * *

><p><em>8 Mars<em>

Cher journal,

J'ai encore un peu de mal à me faire à cette nouvelle vie. J'ai changé de maison. Ginpachi-sensei est mon tuteur, et il m'héberge. Anego me rend visite très souvent pour s'assurer que ce prof pervers et incompétent s'occupe bien de moi, mais je n'ai rien à redire. Je l'aide pour les tâches ménagères, il m'aide pour les études. Il me donne plein d'idées pour maltraiter le Sadique, et tant qu'il ne me voit pas les appliquer (ou du moins tant que personne ne remarque qu'il me voit), je dispose de l'immunité ! La dernière en date a consisté à le menotter à sa table et à jeter la clef par la fenêtre. Il n'a pu sortir à aucune pause et a été libéré (à coup de pinces coupantes) le soir. Son visage furieux était magique.

Au fond, nous sommes tous les deux orphelins, à vivre chez un autre. L'assistant social a obtenu que je sois retirée de la garde de mon père (qui, honnêtement, a eu l'air soulagé) et mon frère a été condamné à 6 mois de travaux d'intérêt général, après que j'aie insisté pour qu'il ne soit pas sévèrement puni. Je le croise parfois dans les couloirs, mais il m'ignore juste. Et c'est mieux ainsi.

_14 Mars_

Aujourd'hui c'est le White Day. Une stupide tradition à la japonaise où l'on doit remercier toutes les filles qui nous ont offert du chocolat par un cadeau d'une valeur triple. D'ordinaire, j'ignore la tradition, mais Hijikata m'a sous-entendu lourdement que je ferai mieux d'offrir quelque chose à China. Sachant qu'elle ne m'a rien offert à proprement parler (ses chocolats ne sont jamais arrivés entre mes mains!) sinon des tracas... Elle allait être servie !

J'ai mis en scène quelque chose de bien plus ambitieux que tout ce que j'avais pu faire avant. J'ai glissé une lettre dans son casier avec une fausse déclaration, lui demandant de se rendre sur le toit à la pause déjeuner. J'ai également posé une lettre de ce genre dans le casier de Zaki (si les choses ne se dérouleraient pas comme prévu au moins elle penserait que la lettre venait de lui). A la pause, je me suis précipité sur le toit, j'ai posé un escabeau près de la porte, coincé un ballon dans la gouttière pour prétendre que je cherchais à le décoincer, j'ai envoyé Zaki observer la vue qu'on avait depuis le coin le plus éloigné de la porte, de sorte qu'il ne voit rien, et j'ai attendu.

Elle est arrivée assez vite (je savais qu'elle traînait toujours un peu à bavarder le midi), et lorsqu'elle a ouvert la porte, l'escabeau est tombé dans un grand fracas. Ayant anticipé où il allait tomber, je me suis allongé juste à côté.

Au début, quand elle a compris ce qu'il s'était passé, elle m'a pointé du doigt en se moquant allègrement de moi. Puis, voyant que je ne bougeais pas, elle a commencé à s'inquiéter. Zaki, ayant entendu le bruit, s'est précipité aussi.

Tous deux ont commencé à paniquer. Lorsqu'elle a voulu vérifier mon souffle, je l'ai retenu. Zaki a voulu vérifier mon pouls, mais j'avais prévu le coup : une petite balle au creux de mon aisselle, bien serrée entre mon bras et mon torse, et mon pouls devint indétectable. Et là, je l'ai entendue s'effondrer alors que Zaki frôlait la crise d'hystérie, à se demander qui il fallait appeler, s'il valait mieux cacher le corps et ne le dire à personne... (je te retiens, Zaki).

China a demandé à Zaki s'il pouvait la laisser seule, parce qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il fallait faire. Dès l'instant où la porte s'est refermée, les sanglots se sont arrêtés. China s'est relevée et a réfléchi à voix haute en disant que si elle jetait mon corps par dessus la balustrade, elle pourrait peut être nier toute implication... Je dois dire que je ne faisais plus trop le fier. Et puis un pied est venu s'écraser dans mon estomac, me coupant le souffle, et China m'a regardé avec un sourire sadique. "Tiens donc, j'arrive à ramener les morts à la vie maintenant ?". Mon stratagème était moins parfait que ce que j'imaginais... Elle m'a giflé (fort) en guise de vengeance, parce qu'elle y a cru un court instant. Pour m'excuser d'avoir été un peu trop loin (même si je n'étais pas le moins désolé du monde, et que ses yeux montraient qu'elle était plus amusée que fâchée), je l'ai invitée à aller au karaoké. Plus qu'une heure avant l'heure du rendez-vous.

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à supprimer ce sourire de mon visage ?

_7 Avril_

Cher journal,

Voilà le début d'une nouvelle année scolaire qui commence.

Avant les vacances, le Sadique et moi sommes allés au karaoké. Puis un peu plus tard au Cinéma. En ville. Dans un café. Dans un parc d'attractions.

Cher journal, il semblerait que lui et moi soyons ensemble. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on arrête les vannes et les plaisanteries de mauvais goût : juste qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble, à se tenir la main, parfois à s'embrasser.

Cher journal,

Quand je suis arrivée ici, je redoutais plus que tout la vie que je pourrais avoir. J'avais peur de ne pas me faire d'amis. Peur d'être rejetée.

Le temps a passé, et j'ai commencé à avoir peur de mon propre frère. Peur de mon avenir.

Mais, cher journal, me voilà maintenant. J'ai des amis fabuleux, je vis avec un bon à rien mais qui prend soin de moi, et j'ai un petit ami qui n'a pas peur de se battre contre moi, de se battre avec moi. Je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir été mon confident pendant tout ce temps. Qui sait ce que cette nouvelle année va apporter ?

A bientôt, cher journal. Je dois me dépêcher : j'ai un bureau et une chaise à coller au plafond avant que la classe ne commence !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nous voilà aux derniers mots de cette histoire... Merci de m'avoir suivie pendant ces 7 semaines pour les premiers lecteurs, et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de travailler avec ce format, ni même d'écrire des fanfics aussi longues, mais je me suis bien éclatée et j'espère que vous aussi!<strong>_

_**A bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfic !**_


End file.
